


You There

by ClimbingClassy



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 19:05:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4757540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClimbingClassy/pseuds/ClimbingClassy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Krem is informed that the Inquisitor fell into the fade and no one knows whether or not he lives. He holds onto hope that his lover will return to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You There

**Author's Note:**

> This is a song-fic so I suggest reading along with the song You There by Aquilo

He was gone. Krem knew that it could happen at any time, but he didn't think he'd just disappear. An unbearable emptiness settles deep inside Krem's chest. He'd overheard some of Leliana's spies earlier discussing a letter that a raven had brought in. If reports were to be believed, the n the Inquisitor had somehow fallen into the fade and disappeared.  

"It'll be okay Krem. It's not like this is his first time in the fade. He'll get himself out. I'm...I'm sure of it." Dalish didn't sound as hopeful as she'd intended and it didn't make Krem feel any better. No one has physically stepped into the fade and come back in centuries. The probability that Wardyn could pull it off  _twice_   was heart breakingly slim. 

"Yeah, I know" Krem smiled weakly, though it didn't reach his eyes. Dalish watched him with pitying eyes. She gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze.

"Have faith Krem," she said, giving Krem's shoulder a gentle shake before leaving. She knew Krem would probably want some time alone.

He watched her leave. She was right, he had to have faith. He had to believe. If he'd been the one trapped in the fade Wardyn wouldn't have given up on him, so he wouldn't either. No matter how long it took, he would wait. Wardyn will come back to him. Wardyn will come home. 

He repeated this to himself constantly, trying to drown the nagging thoughts in his mind telling him his Wardyn was never coming back.

Cremisius made his way to the Inquisitor's quarters as if in a trance. This didn't feel real, maybe it wasn't. He hoped it wasn't, but the looks others gave him as he passed trampled that.  He's alive! He's coming home! Stop looking at me like he's dead!  Krem wanted to scream, but he didn't trust his voice. A lump had already formed in his throat and tears threatened fall, but he willed them back. 

Most of the people had already given up hope. Some were weeping while others were praying or talking of what would happen now. They sickened Krem. How could they give up on Wardyn so easily? Krem wouldn't lose faith. Not until they'd brought Wardyn's lifeless body back as proof. Since that hadn't happened yet there was still hope. There had to be. 

Silence greeted Krem when he entered Wardyn's room. His footsteps seemed to echo, making the emptiness that much more apparent. His heart fell as he surveyed the room. He'd half hoped that by some miracle of the Maker Wardyn would be here, sitting at his desk lost in some book or writing out a report. In Krem's mind, Wardyn would look up from his work and smile warmly like he always did. A smile reserved for him and only him. Wardyn would apologize for forgetting to tell him he'd come back and he'd stand for an embrace. Cremisius would wrap his arms tightly around the elf's small waist and Wardyn would nuzzle into his shoulder and he'd smile.  _I'm just glad you're here_.

The desk was empty. Everything was still the way Wardyn had left it. Kre m examined the contents. Books were pushed into a pile on one corner of the desk. A half-finished letter and a stack of reports were scattered about, along with a feathered Orlesian mask and small figurines. Krem picked up the small figure of a Halla, turning it over gently as if it were made of fragile glass instead of wood. He remembered when Wardyn had shown it to him, how excited he was. He loved finding Dalish artifacts, but he loved sharing their importance to Krem more.  

He set the halla figurine back down and made his way to the bed. The covers were rumpled and unmade still from  the last time Wardyn had slept in them. Krem could picture Wardyn asleep, curled up on his side and smiling  in his dreams. Many mornings Krem woke up to that very sight, and pain swelled in his chest to remember them now. The way Wardyn would sleepily pull him back into bed when he tried to rise. The small elf would lay on top of his chest, pretending to be asleep as he slid his arms around Krem's waist. He would then wrap his arms around Wardyn, enjoying his warmth and the gentle rhythm of his heart as the Inquisitor sleepily kissed at his neck. 

The memory of Wardyn's warmth was fleeting now and, panicked, Krem tried desperately to grasp at it, but it was like trying to catch smoke with his bare hands. There was nothing left but an empty and sad coldness. 

Krem crossed over to the sofa beside the bed, deciding not to disturb the memories nestled in the sheets. The silence screamed at him and there was nothing to keep him from reliving their memories, each one a dagger to his heart and making it harder and harder to breathe. Memories came flooding back, passion filled nights where they'd stumble into bed, unable to keep their hands and mouths off each other.  Silence now reigned where once the sounds of gasping pants and soft moans and whispered affection had taken place. They'd made love like that night was their last but Krem never expected it to actually be. 

With no there to witness him, there was no point in holding back anymore. Krem let the tears fall freely from his eyes and sobs escaped his throat. 

"He'll come home," he cried, "He'll come back to me."

Krem wasn't sure how many hours had passed, he'd only been somewhat aware of the sun moving across the sky. By the looks of it, it was early evening. The sun had just started it's descent. 

The sound of a commotion drifted up through the open windows from below. Krem didn't move. He was scared of what he'd find. 

Krem started at the sound of the door opening. His heart pounded inside of his chest as he held his breath. The sound of approaching footsteps put him  on edge.  _Please_ ,  he prayed,  _please_.  He focused on the square of light pouring in from the open window. Dust danced between light and shadow, a  gentle  bre eze stirring them on in their silent dance . Soft yellow light gave everything a hazy, dream-like glow. The footsteps stopped.  _Please_.

"I had a feeling I might find you here."

Krem suddenly stands. It's him. Ward yn's standing there with that stupid lopsided grin, as if nothing had happened. His shock of hair was mussed and his clothes were dirty and torn and stained in a few places with what could only be blood. Bruises adorned his skin in multiple places. It really was him.

Krem stood there frozen, scared this was all an illusion, a trick of his mind. He was scared that if he moved the man standing in front of him would disappear like early morning mist. Both of them were still, barely breathing as they took the other in. Finally the tension broke and they both rushed forward. Wardyn practically leapt into his arms and Krem was more than happy to catch him. Wardyn wound his arms tightly around Krem's neck, burying his face in a broad shoulder. Krem wrapped his arms around Wardyn's waist, holding onto him as if at any moment he might disappear. He dared anyone to even try taking Wardyn from him again. 

The only thing that mattered right now was that Wardyn was here and he was alive and he'd come home. He'd come back to him. 

"That hurts," Wardyn grunted as Krem squeezed his bruised ribs too tightly. Krem mumbled an apology into his hair and attempted to let go but Wardyn only pulled him in closer. "No. No, it's fine. Don't let go." 

Wardyn's knees go weak as his resolv e breaks. He begins to tremble, leaning heavily on Krem who is more than capable of supporting them both. "Wardyn..." Krem exhale s the name like it's a sacred prayer. 

"I was so scared," Wardyn breathe s. 

Krem doesn't have words to form a reply, too much is going on inside his mind. Instead, he cups Wardyn's face with both of his hands and presses their lips tog ether. Wardyn is the first to pull away with a shaky breath. Krem, half a head taller than the Inquisitor, brings his lips to Wardyn's forehead, letting them linger there. Tears silently stream down Wardyn's face, falling onto Krem's hands.  Krem's eyes never leave his face as he kisses the trail of tears leading back to Wardyn's lips. Wardyn tightens his grip on Krem's shoulders. All of the words neither can say are still there, passing between them in a silent conversation as their lips move together.  

Slowly they shuffle back towards Wardyn's bed. Gently, Krem pushes Wardyn ba ck onto the bed lowering himself onto the smaller man, enveloping him. Wardyn watches him with watering eyes,  a small smile plays at his lips as he pulls Krem down for another long-lasting kiss. It takes his breath away. 

Krem closes his eyes, deciding to see Wardyn with his hands instead. He traces over Wardyn's side , eliciting a small noise from the elf beneath him. His hand shakes slightly as he roams over Wardyn's stomach, tracing the muscles beneath goosepimpled flesh and circling over the dips of his hips. Krem kissed his way down the Inquisitor's jaws, pausing to kiss and lick at Wardyn's sensitive ear and smiling at the breathy whine that it earned him. Slowly Krem placed kisses along Wardyn's neck, feeling his pulse against his lips and enjoying the breathless gasps that tickled his ear.  He's alive. He's home.

Wardyn slipped his hands beneath Krem's shirt, clutching at him with blunt nails. The elf's touch sent shivers across his skin and up his spine. Wardyn pulled the man above him closer so that their bodies touched but even that  wasn't enough, he wanted to be closer. 

Krem pressed their foreheads together, breathing in the other man's breath. Wardyn slid a hand into Krem's hair before moving it to cup his cheek. "Cremisius..." he breathed. 

"I love you," Krem whispered, lips close enough to just barely brush Wardyn's. He titled his head to lean in to the touch. A calm smile crossed Wardyn's face, one side of his mouth lifting higher than the other. His heart swelled in his chest. 

"I know."


End file.
